Blue hair
by OracionofVerity
Summary: Henry and Janyu. Janyu learns about Henry's teacher, Ayaka. What will he do?


Janyu's POV

I was working. The computer in front of me had my progress on it. I had saved it on two different places. Wasn't going to lose it. Ring. Ring. I picked up the phone. The voice was easily recognizable. Ayaka Emiko. Henry's teacher. "Hello?" "Hi." I answered. "Henry... Had a bit of a trouble with someone else. Maybe more than one."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. HENRY? My Henry? Getting into a problem with someone else? HOW? Ayaka's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Can you pick him up?" "Yes" To my car. To get Henry. To get MY Henry. He was nine. The school. I was horrified. How could Henry have any trouble with other people? I was near Emiko's classroom. I waited outside the door. I peeked into the window. Ayaka was talking to Henry. There was one other boy. He looked like he was related to Ayaka. My son had his gray sweater's hood pulled over his face. The door was open. I heard the teachers voice. "Henry, I actually hope you get beat when you get home."

I was stunned. Why? Why would she say that? I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I started recording, making sure you could hear the voices. The boy spoke. "Yep Henry, fighting is bad. But wait! You're too scared to fight! Wuss!" Ayaka spoke again. "I'll make sure Janyu beats you. Too bad he doesn't know you didn't start that fight." Ayaka... Saying this? I was recording it, keeping my hand steady. Thankfully there was good lighting. "Ichirou was hurting me!" Henry... Someone was hurting you? "Your father doesn't know that!" "He's my son. I'll look bad if he does something wrong. Which he won't" Ayaka..you're going to pay. Saying Ichirou wouldn't do anything wrong... NO! Stop! Ichirou had started to hit and kick Henry! I leaned my phone against the window and rushed in. I couldn't help it. I grabbed Ichirou by the neck and pulled him off Henry. Ayaka was quick to act.

"Henry! Don't start fights!" I didn't want to help this one." Listen ***** I heard everything, saw everything and your d****** son started the fight. Go **** with someone else. I shoved her laptop off her desk, grabbed Henry's wrist, and walked out. A small voice spoke up. "You- You're hurting me." Henry... I wanted to hug you, cradle you and slap you all at once. I was so worried. He could've walked out. I gently let go of my son's wrist. That blonde *****! I quickly grabbed my phone, clicked it off and came up with an idea. Henry stuck close to me, hood still pulled over his face. I could see his gray eyes. The car was in sight. Walking outside, I couldn't help but remember the first time Henry had trouble with school.

The kids would make fun of his bluish hair. He had left school when he had been verbally abused by those kids. No one knew he left. But honestly, I couldn't fully blame him. It came back so clearly. He was a year younger. He had tears staining his face. I had flipped and started yelling, when I learned he had left. At least it was near the end of school. He had buried his face into his knees. I stopped and asked what was wrong. He looked up, and I saw the tears in his eyes. I started to mentally put myself down, until I saw him stand up. I had been ready for a lot then. I figured he would try to go to his room. I was ready to stop him. I was ready for him to break down and cry. I would've been able to comfort him. I didn't think he'd hug me. I took the time kneel down and hug him back. I didn't mind comforting him. With Suzie being 3 years younger than Henry, and with Jaarin and Rinchei being older than him, he was really the one who needed comfort. He had explained what happened. He was made fun of, and people were saying horrid things to him. Henry had slept in my arms that night. I think he needed it.

I snapped from my memory. I was getting in the car. Henry. Your words. "I'm sorry. What Ichirou said was right. I'm too scared to fight." "Henry! Are you really going to listen to what that brunette has to say? You can fight. But sometimes you just can't." I continued talking, until we were at the house. We had walked inside. I looked at Henry. My mind snapped to sense, and I hugged him. After a few minutes, I went to my computer to find a news website. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"This lady, by the name Ayaka Emiko, stood by and watched as a child was hurt by her son, Ichirou. Not only that, but she made comments of her making sure the child would get beat. The boy, Henry Wong, was apparently already hurt by this boy, as his words show. Emiko will most likely be fired from her job as a teacher." The tv had shown what had happened. Henry and the rest of the family were watching. Everyone, with the exception of me, had their eyes on Henry. Making sure he was okay was the important thing. Maybe it was good I got to comfort Henry. I surely didn't have problems with it. And Henry obviously didn't either.


End file.
